Immersion
by Derin.O
Summary: 16 year old Katherine Camille Daze always complained that her life was way too boring. She wants adventure and excitement and she definitely gets it when she's struck by lightning and thrown into her favourite series. But is Kat really prepared for all the fear and loss that her adventure brings?


**Derin: Hi guys! I've come back to life under a new pen name! I used to be Asmin. I've been creeping on Fanfiction for a reaaaalllyyyy long time, I just haven't written anything in a while. So, here I am with my new story, Immersion and I hope you guys like it! X**

**Disclaimer:**

**Derin: I don't own Twilight and I never will because Stephy is a MEANIE who doesn't want me to be happy :'(**

**Stephanie Meyer: (While hitting Derin with a stick in between each word) Never. Ever. Call. Me. Stephy. Again.**

**Derin: See... :'(**

_Immersion Chapter 1_

I hummed quietly to myself and listened to the soft pitter-patter of the light rain as I rinsed the soap suds off yet another ceramic plate and day dreamed about my favourite book. Here I was, in my house in Atlanta, Georgia, on a Friday evening, doing chores while my friends and mates were at the cinemas watching the latest in the horror-filled movie saga, Premonition. Not that I minded. I wasn't really into horror movies. I was more of the romance type. I glanced at the clock. 9:00. Mom and dad would be back any minute now. Mom was working late at the hospital. She's a doctor. She's one of the best actually. Dad had been called for a last minute meeting at the office. He's an accountant. Mom had dropped dad off at the office so I would expect her to pick him up too.

The doorbell rang. I rinsed the soap off my hands and opened the door.

My father, as usual, let my mother in first. The dim light of the hallway reflected off the droplets of water in her hair and her warm, brown eyes sparkled as they always did.

My father followed her in and closed the door behind him. He shook the water out of his messy, brown hair and gave me that loving, fatherly smile that I was so fond of which I returned with ease.

"Katherine Camille Daze, don't tell me you spent your whole evening doing chores!"

I gave him my most innocent look.

"You really need to get out more, Kat. You're not going to be young forever sweetie. You're only 16 once and when you grow up, you'll wish you had spent more time outside instead of reading the Twilight saga over and over again." Mom said with a smirk.

I felt my face flush. Mom knew me too well. The Twilight Saga was the best set of books I had ever read. I loved every single one of them. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn were the best books ever. I knew every single detail and I could quote so many lines from the books, it was unbelievable.

"I don't spend _all_ my time reading the books though." I said.

She laughed.

"Yeah, just every minute possible."

I tried to stick my tongue out at her but my mouth chose to yawn instead.

"You should probably head up to bed now, kiddo." Said my oh-so-observant dad. He laughed as I rolled my eyes at him. "Where's your sister?"

"She's already asleep. Night mom. Night dad." I said as I kissed them both on the cheek and headed for my room. I got ready for bed, lifted my adorable little golden retriever, Energy, next to me on my bed (much to her delight) and put my reading lamp on. I checked my watch. 10:00. I picked up Twilight and kept reading from where I stopped as Energy lay down and rested.

The next time I checked my clock, it was 12:00. I yawned as I tried to keep reading but the words were just a blur on the page. I sighed and placed the book on my bedside table. I recalled all the homework I'd gotten today. I sighed again. I'd do it tomorrow. I turned on my side and stared at the cover of my twilight book. I stared at the paleness of the hand in contrast with the redness of the apple. I thought of all the characters that I could ever meet and all the places that I could never visit. Well, I could go to Washington but it wouldn't be the same.

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. It wasn't fair. I turned out my bedside lamp and closed my eyes. I didn't go to sleep immediately, of course. I almost never did. I usually just made up different scenarios with all the Twilight characters until I fell asleep.

Tonight, I decided to take a break from my Twilight obsession and just think about life. I didn't realise that I had drifted to sleep until I was jolted awake.

I blinked, my eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness around me. I checked my bedside clock. 4:30. I groaned. Why on earth had I woken up? Now the time I had left to sleep would just seem like 10 minutes.

The storm was worse now. I could hear the thunder roaring angrily outside.

"Stupid rain." I muttered grumpily.

I threw the covers over my head and forced myself to go back to sleep.

_I opened my eyes. It was bright. I felt as light as air. I looked around me. It was all white. I heard a soft giggle from above me. I looked up and gasped. The owner of the giggle landed gracefully in front of me, letting me take her appearance in. She looked no older than 6, with hair as golden as the_ sun _and eyes as blue as the sky and as bright as a full moon. She was dressed in a sparkly, white silk-like dress that went down to her knees. She wore white fuzzy slippers that looked like they were made out of the softest of rabbit furs. Her giggle had sounded like a thousand soft bell chimes. I breathed out a breath I didn't know I had been holding._

"_Hello Kat."_

_Did I even want to know how she knew my name? She didn't look familiar. Usually my dreams only had people I knew in them. What if she turned into some kind of demon monster before my eyes? I amused myself with this thought (although I didn't think I'd find it very funny if she did) and decided to sit back and let my dream continue._

"_I know you have many questions. I can answer them if you want." She said kindly. Maybe she was a girl at school? Although that wouldn't make sense since she was 6/7. Maybe she was an advanced student? I would probably have noticed a 6/7 year old at my school though. Maybe she was a long lost cousin from Scandinavia? And maybe I'm an escaped mental patient. I just nodded and she continued._

"_Well, for starters, my name's Ariel. I'm here because you wished me here." _

_...Or maybe she was the escaped mental patient. I didn't remember wishing for a 7 year old fairy girl. _

"_You imagined yourself going into a book. You implied that you wanted to experience that book."_

_I stared back blankly. _

"_That is what you wanted, right? To go into Twilight" She asked slowly._

_I realised what this was and I nearly collapsed in a mixture of laughter and relief as I realised that this was just my brains way of unloading all of its Twilight fantasies. I wasn't an escaped mental patient. I just had psychological issues, which I probably should have been worried about but it still seemed much better than escaped mental patient. Besides, this wasn't the first time I had dreamed about going into twilight. Sure, this was the first time I had dreamed up a 6/7 year old fairy but there was a first time for everything, I guess._

_I nodded, amused._

"_Oh." She said with relief. "I thought I had gotten it wrong, and then I would have to erase your memory." She said with a laugh._

_I blinked twice before laughing nervously. _

"_Anyways, let's move on." She said. "I'm going to give you two choices."_

_Two paths materialised in front of me. _

"_You can either go back to your old life and forget this all happened…"_

_A door appeared at the end of path 1. On the door was sign that said 'Normal life'._

"…_or you can go on an amazing new journey, meet people you never thought you would meet and do things you never thought you would do. Keep in mind, however, that there are certain sacrifices you would have to make. Life would be the same but very different."_

_A second door materialised at the end of path 2. On this door was a sign that said 'Twilight'._

_Despite my knowledge that this was all a dream, my heart started beating fast with excitement. _

"_So what's it gonna be? Door number 1 or door number 2?" she asked. "I don't mean to rush you but your decision time is running out." She said, glancing at a watch-like contraption on her wrist._

_Like every other dreamlike this I'd had, I walked down path two. I grasped the handle and turned it. I pushed open the door. My eyes were met with a bright light. _

"_Have fun!" I heard Ariel say before I was sucked in by the light. _

I couldn't see a thing. The light grew brighter and brighter and brighter and brighter until…my eyes shot open. I stared up and blinked twice.

What kind of fantasy was that?! Usually, I actually got to the part where I met the Cullens and spent a day with them before I woke up!

I checked my clock. It was 7. I was late. Maybe my dream was cut short because I had only had it for 2 and a half hours? And all because I had to wake up at 4-stupid-30 in the morning. Stupid rain.

I grumbled a bit before I hopped out of bed, scaring Energy awake, and headed for the bathroom. School awaited.

All my friends could talk about at lunch was the movie they had gone to see. I hadn't gone to see it so I'd changed the subject to Twilight and, of course, that got everyone started on how hot the Cullen guys were and how they would kill to have a child as cute as Renesmee.

"Really? You losers really think you would stand a chance with a guy as cute and mysterious as Edward? Or that you could even find anyone attractive enough to have children as ah-dorable as Renesmee with?"

"I'm surprised they even think they'd find boyfriends!"

I didn't have to turn around to see who the two nasty comments had come from but I did anyway just to reply.

"Hi Cassidy! Hi Jenny! Nice of you to grace us with your presence! What may such lowlifes as us do for you?" I asked with as much sarcasm as I could.

Cassidy and Jennifer Laytorn had been thorns in my side since the day they had decided to punish the Earth and let their baby screams out, Jennifer's 5 minutes after Cassidy's, 17 years ago. Granted, I hadn't been born yet but I bet they had something to do with global warming.

"Well, for starters, you could stop boring the entire cafeteria with pointless dreams and start buying the cats you're going to live with for the rest of your lives." Jennifer replied snobbily.

Cassidy snickered.

"Eat your hearts out." I snarled before turning back to my table as the pathetic twins laughed and stalked off.

The rest of our lunch was spent in silence as we all seethed.

The rest of my week went by as usual. Wake up. School. Lunch School. Home. Walk Energy. Have my 5 year old sister, Evalon, annoy me. Homework. Twilight. Sleep. My life was too normal for my liking. By the end of the week, I was bored stiff.

On Friday, I decided to spend my weekend with nature and go hiking. I wanted to take the longest trail possible. I needed to do something or I was going to combust from boredom and camping seemed like a good option. I would hike half the trail, find a good place to camp for the night and then complete the trail on Sunday. I packed everything I needed and then some. My mom always complained that I was a pack rat.

I hopped down the stairs, two at a time, to join my family at the dining table for dinner.

"You ready for tomorrow, Kat?" My dad asked, lightly, when we were all done eating. Usually, when we were done eating dinner on Fridays, we would talk about our week and our plans for the weekend.

I had asked my parents earlier if I could go hiking for the weekend and of course, my dad had responded with a flat out no. I had never been hiking on my own before and I had never taken such a long trail. I had pleaded with them for an hour before they finally caved. I had argued that I knew the forests like I knew the back of my hand because I'd been walking in them since I was 8. Plus I would take Energy with me. These facts, plus the power of the puppy dog pout was enough to bring my father to his knees. My mom was fine with it as long as I had my phone fully charged before I left.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'll be fine dad?" I said with a slight huff. Nothing interesting ever happened to me anyway.

"Where are you going?" Evalon asked curiously.

Oh yeah. I hadn't told her yet.

"I, dear sister, will be spending my weekend, battling Mother Nature herself." I told her, putting on my best Australian accent. "I'll slap snakes, battle bears and..." Evalon was giggling uncontrollably by this point but I took one look at my dad's face and backpedalled quickly. "Um, well, I'll just be hiking and staring at the ground really." I said hurriedly.

My dad rolled his eyes at me but his mouth tugged into a curve at the corners.

The next morning, it was raining. Just my luck. Stupid rain. I didn't let that deter me. I was determined not to spend my weekend indoors again. I just told my parents I would take my Disneyland poncho. My dad sighed at my stubbornness while my mom just rolled my eyes. Evalon and her cute little self just giggled. I grabbed a blanket for Energy before I left. Mom drove us to the beginning of the trail and gave me a long speech on safety in the woods and blah blah blah before giving me a kiss on the cheek, petting Energy and driving off.

I turned round and took a deep breath.

'_Here we go._' I thought.

2 hours later, the rain had gotten worse and I was exhausted. If my dad was here, I would probably be whining to him but he wasn't so I just grumbled. Thunder boomed above me, making me jump. I decided to wait the storm out. I'd brought the Twilight books and a flashlight with me so I'd busy myself with that. Energy whimpered in my arms. I'd decided that walking would be too dangerous for her in this storm so I'd carried her instead. I tightened the blanket around her and hugged her closer to me.

'_Next time I'm bored, I stay home and make bread.' _I thought gloomily.

Lightning suddenly struck the spot next to me. I jumped and screamed. Energy started to bark crazily. Even though I should have stayed because as they say, lightning never strikes the same place twice, I ran, screaming my head off, my black and pink duffel bag swinging wildly behind me. I ran and ran until I couldn't any longer - _Me and my stupid unfit self_.

I collapsed on the ground, my face facing the dark sky. I was dimly aware of a butterfly floating near me, searching for cover. I was exhausted, mentally and physically. Was this how I was going to die? I decided to make the most of my last few moments, as I clutched a very wet Energy to my chest.

_Caterpillar in the tree, How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dreeeeaaam  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hooold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a daaay  
Butterfly fly awaaaaaay_

"FLY BUTTERFLY FLYYYYYYY!" I screamed to the butterfly, scaring it away in the process. At least now it wouldn't die too – hopefully.

I watched in fascination as the sky above me darkened even further. The harsh raindrops slammed against my face but I ignored them.

Suddenly, the clouds directly above me parted the tiniest bit and something white came through it. My eyes widened in realisation. Several things happened at the same time.

Energy started to bark again as I jumped up. However, my legs had somehow managed to get tangled in my duffel bag. I screamed as I came crashing down, the lightning bolt following. Then everything went black.

**Derin: Well, I think that was quite a long chapter.**

***Silence***

**Derin: You're all probably wondering where Stephy went...Well I had to kick her out of my studio for assaulting me with a stick. And yes, I have a studio. Anyways, tell me what you think about the chapter! Review , Favourite, Follow, Rate etc etc. See ya next chapter!**

**D out xx**


End file.
